A Brother's Promise
by ashley-chan
Summary: Yuki/Tohru! Waffy! Ayame sends Yuki a letter. What does it say? How will it benefit Yuki? How will Tohru feel? *Please* review!!!


-Title- A Brother's Promise  
  
-Disclaimers- I do not own Fruits Basket (although I wish all the Sohma men would be mine! except Akito...eww) so don't sue.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Today will be the day that I will beat you!" a voice screamed.  
  
"It's too early. Don't you have better things to do, stupid cat?" an exhasperated voice answered back.  
  
"Mou, stop screaming you two. Can't you see I'm trying to work?" another said.  
  
At that statement, both heads looked at Shigure with bewlidered looks on their faces. "You working?" Kyo questioned. "Yeah right, I don't believe that for one second."  
  
Before he could say something back, Tohru said happily, "Breakfeast is ready!"  
  
"Itadakimasu!" they said together.  
  
They all sat down, enjoying the delicious meal that Tohru made with all her love and care. Every day it was the same thing. Kyo and Yuki fighting, Shigure teasing them about something or the other, and Tohru bringing the peace, calming all of them. Somehow, they all felt foolish for their childish behaviour in front of Tohru.  
  
"Oi! No milk?" Kyo asked.  
  
Tohru gasped. "I'm so sorry, Kyo! I forgot to go shopping and now you are left with no milk to drink in the morning! I'm so very sorry! I'll go get you some right now!" She started to get up, but was stopped by Yuki's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Honda-san, finish your food. Let the baka neko survive without any milk for one day." Yuki said paitently.  
  
"Nani? I wasn't going to let her get the milk! I'm not as stupid as you are, you know?" Kyo screamed.  
  
"Baka neko, then why did you bring it up then?"  
  
"Why you-" he fumed, as he prepared himself for battle.  
  
"Tohru, I have some work to do, and I must leave on a trip to get some information for my next novel. I'll be gone for a few days, so I'm counting on you to take care of these two." Shigure interupted.  
  
"H...Hai! You can count on me!" Tohru said smiling. "But we will miss Shigure so much! Please do be careful around the streets filled with people!"  
  
"I will. Thank you for the meal. I will be leaving now. Oh, and Yuki?" he said as he started walking away.  
  
"What?" Yuki said boredly.  
  
"A gift from Ayame." Shigure threw an envelope towards Yuki, and he caught it easily, looking at it in puzzlement. "Ja ne!" He threw a wink at Tohru's direction and left.  
  
"A letter from your older brother! How wonderful, Sohma-kun!" Tohru smiled.  
  
"Feh. I'm out of here. I have training today. I'll be back late, so don't wait up for me." Kyo mumbled, looking in Tohru's direction.  
  
"Kyo-kun..." she started, but before she could finish, he was already gone.  
  
Yuki opened the letter his brother had sent him, and was bright red. Tohru noticed this, and asked him if anything was wrong. He just simply shook his head and took a deep breath. "Honda-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you have any plans for today?"  
  
"Iie. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if....well, if you want to that is.... go to my brother's store again?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Of course I will! I would go with you wherever you would want me to! Let me clear the table, and we can go!" she said happily.  
  
"Let me help you with that..."  
  
***  
  
I can't believe my stupid brother. How could he send me something like that and expect me to stay calm? Honda-san sure looks beautiful today. I've never seen that skirt before, it makes her look older. How I wish I could be honest with her about my feelings but it's too early. I can't scare her that way. What if she decides to leave me? What if she doesn't love me? I couldn't take that. And that stupid neko.... how dare he try to sneak into her heart? Honda-san is mine, and mine alone. But.... Yuki's thoughts were cut short as they neared his older brother's store.  
  
"I'm so happy that Sohma-kun and Ayame-san are getting along!" Tohru beamed at him. "Hello! We're here! Ayame-san?"  
  
A figure appeared out of nowhere, with a rose in his hand. "Ahh, Tohru, how nice it is to have you here! I missed you! Please accept this rose as a token of my affection. Even though the rose is not comparable to your beauty, I still..." he was cut short as Yuki punched him on the nose.  
  
Ayame blinked his eyes quickly, and saw his little brother looking at him with daggers in his eyes. "YUKI-KUN! YOU CAME!" He reached over to hug him, but was stoppped short by another of Yuki's punches. "Mou...why must you be so mean to your dearest older brother?"  
  
"Why you-" Yuki began.  
  
"Tohru! Yuki brought you, I'm so glad! Here, let's get started!" Ayame's assistant said, as she once again dragged Tohru behind some curtains.  
  
"Wait! I haven't told her yet!" Yuki said quickly, but the couple was already out of sight. "Oh no.... Honda-san will never forgive me for this. I didn't even tell her what you called us here for..."  
  
"I'm sure she won't mind! After all, it is all for your benefit, ne?" Ayame said slyly, winking at his brother. "Ah...love is a wondorus thing indeed. For such a hard working tailor, these moments are what I strive for! To see your eyes as Tohru walks towards you, to see her smile and hidden blush. Oh! How I wish to be in this moment forever. The love of a man and a woman is a wondorous thing indeed! Don't you agree Yuki-kun? Ahh, to know what you are feeling right at this moment, in anticipation of seeing your dear Tohru! I'm so proud!"  
  
"...." Yuki was too much in shock to actually say anything or react in any way.  
  
They stayed liked that, Yuki in deep thought, Ayame striking a pose with a rose in his hand, until a voice called out, "She's ready!"  
  
They both snapped out of their positions, and stood up. Yuki was a nervous mess, and Ayame was waiting with a camera that popped out of nowhere in particular. "Come on out, Tohru! No need to be shy with us!" Ayame called out.  
  
Little timid footsteps walked their way towards the two men. She was wearing a light blue and yellow sundress. It wasn't too short, but it wasn't too long either. It clung to her body in all the right places, and had a V-neck opening. She was blushing furiously, and hid her face a little as she neared Yuki.  
  
Ayame was taking photos in every angle. "Ahhh! The perfect dress for the perfect princess! I must say, I outdid myself this time! It was made perfectly for our dear Tohru! Yes, indeed, after seeing my brother's face the first time you wore a dress, I had to work to see it again! How romantic! How glorious! How wonderul!" His rambles went on deaf ears, as Yuki looked at the girl standing before him.  
  
She looked....perfect.  
  
He was speechless, and didn't know what to say. So she spoke first. "It seems they wanted me to try on another of their new dresses, and I couldn't say no to them... I feel a little silly though. Do I look alright?"  
  
"Tohru-chan...you look beautiful...." Yuki said the endearment without thinking. After saying it, he turned bright red, and even more so when Ayame continued to tease him, by taking out a video camera and taping the situation.  
  
"A...Arigatou." She answered back shyly. He called her Tohru-chan, maybe that meant that he did feel something for her? Something more than friends? Was he feeling the same emotions as her? She felt bashful for thinking such things, and hid her face one again with her hands.  
  
"Don't hide, Tohru... never hide from me...." Yuki whispered.  
  
"Hai..." she smiled at him, and he almost turned into a mouse from his nervousness. He took her hand in his, and started walking towards the exit. Before they were out of sight, Tohru said "Thank you for the wonderful dress! I'll see you soon!"  
  
Ayame sighed. He knew he did the right thing in sending that letter to Yuki and maybe now his little brother could summon up the courage to tell that wonderful girl what he really felt. He sighed deeply.... he really did miss his little brother.  
  
***  
  
Yuki and Tohru walked in silence, hand in hand. The silence was comfortable and it let Yuki clear his mind and after many inner struggles with himself, decided that it was now or never. As they neared the house, he stopped and turned towards Tohru, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Is anything the matter?" she asked. Looking up, she saw his blazing gaze on her, and the emotions that his eyes showed. She grew very nervous and said the only thing that came to her mind at that moment. "Yuki-kun, could you help me tie my ribbon? After all, it matches the dress and you know how clumsy I can be..." she said, knowing that the true reason that she couldn't tie the ribbon was because of her trembling hands.  
  
"Anything for you." he grabbed the ribbon and gently tied it in her hair. Her long hair fell down in waves and cascaded down her back, the ribbon seeming as if it were being devoured by her long silky hair. He breathed in her lilac scent deeply, and turned his face towards her. "Tohru- chan...."  
  
There it was again. That endearment full of love and emotion. It made her legs grow weak, he had never been this foward before, and she was unfamiliar to the feelings he was evoking in her. She looked up and saw him staring at her, causing her to blush. Before she could say something to ease her nervousness, he leaned in....  
  
And kissed her gently. It started as a simple kiss, a show of his emotions towards her, of his heart needing her. But the moment was too precious to waste, and when she neared him a little more, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
His kisses became more heated, more needfull. She responded back with a passion, showing him that she trusted him completely, fully. She would do anything to make him happy, and she let him claim her as his own in those kisses full of love.  
  
He was so happy that he thought his heart would burst. The emotions were someting new to him, but he didn't want to lose them. He needed her, he craved her smiles, her laughter, and now even more, her kisses. After a while, he pulled back, and smiled at her. That smile that he didn't let anyone else see, he could only give it to her. She smiled back, her eyes a bit watery.  
  
"My princess....I.....I love you." he whispered.  
  
"And I love you, my dear prince...." she replied happily. "I always want to be with you.... Always."  
  
His heart almost burst as he heard her honest words. He felt as if finally, after all the years of loneliness, of pain, of fear, she came along. She was his life, his everything, and she loved him back.... the emotion was so strong, that he pulled her roughly to him, and kissed her deeply, both of them savouring the short moment they had in each others arms. When their bodies touched, a familiar -PIYOP!- sounded, and there stood a little mouse looking at her quite flushed.  
  
Tohru giggled, and picked him up. She embraced him in his mouse form, and kissed the tip of his nose in affection. As she picked up his clothes, the letter fell to the floor:  
  
Dear Yuki, I have a suprise for you and your dearest Tohru. I think you will be most pleased as to how my new masterpiece will look on her. Please pass by my store today, I promise, you won't be disapointed. Trust in your older brother this one time. Sincerely, Ayame *insert a snake drawing next to his signature*  
  
(A/N: Ayame is so hot! You can't help but love him! ^^ )  
  
"Let's go home, Yuki-chan..."she whispered, and walked towards their home with a smile on her face, and his heart filled to the rim.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that was quite sappy. But I just think that Yuki and Tohru are so cute together! I love reading fics about them, so I decided to do one of my own! Please review! I can't write any more if I don't have any reviews!! I'm thinking of making a Tohru/Kyo fic next but I'm not too sure. Maybe a lemon? What do you guys think? Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
